


Landing Steady

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zarya helps Hana find her ground.





	Landing Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for: [D.va/Zarya, cunnilingus while D.va is lying inside her mech](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3410517)
> 
> I got carried away, I think...

There's been an attack on MEKA base again. It's a small one but a Gwishin attack, nonetheless. Her squad has fought it and won, but Hana is still left with unease. She's far from home, still fighting against Omnics, still protecting her home, but ultimately, away and distant from the people she holds dear.

It's past midnight in the Overwatch base. It's cold and the yearning has long seized her heart and left her searching for a glimpse of home. She heads for her mech, Tokki. It's still damaged from the last battle, but it's part of home, and being nestled inside it alone soothes Hana.

She's watching videos of her squad's mechs' repairs. Her squad is nowhere to be seen in those videos, but that's a good thing. They're resting instead of being forced to wear a bright look for the cameras.

Hana's immersed with the footage when someone huge appears before her.

"Is everyone all right?" Zarya asks with her resolute and strong voice, "I heard about the attack."

Hana flinches. "Zarya!" She greets, then makes to leave the cockpit when she remembers how severely damaged her mech is.

Hana slumps and sighs. "Uh, sorry, I can't open the hatch from inside. I forgot it hasn't been fixed yet." She meets Zarya's eyes. "Do you mind..."

"It's all right if you need to be alone. Do the communication system still work? Call me and I'll come whenever you're ready," Zarya says, her words carry undeniable gentleness despite the formality that connects them.

Hana peers at her through the solid glass. And simply relaxes. "Thank you."

Zarya smiles, and turns to leave.

Hana stops her. "They're fine," she lets out. "A little bruised, but everyone's okay. Thank you for asking."

Zarya takes a moment before stepping forward until she's right outside the glass. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hana shakes her head. And silence lingers so heavily that Zarya senses it.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Hana immediately thinks _Yes_. It's strange, but she mumbles that same answer.

Zarya stares at her for a moment before turning, then rounding the mech, and opening the hatch.

Hana twists her upper body to look at her, confused.

"In war zones, there are two remedies for saddened hearts."

Hana feels a little awkward having her bum facing this experienced and practically mighty fighter, but Zarya doesn't seem to mind.

"Talking, and sex. Would you like to try the latter?"

Hana parts her lips in shock, her eyebrows shooting up.

"W— what?!"

Zarya remains calm and reassuring and _formal_. "Its primary purpose is healing, Hana. If words can't distract you from your worries, perhaps pleasure can."

She isn't flirting with her, or sporting her charming smiles and traits that Hana has already gotten so familiar with. She's being friendly and supportive. She's being a real comrade to Hana despite coming from entirely different places, and she's offering to soothe her sorrows away.

Hana says yes.

When she makes to move and get out, Zarya places her hand gently on her leg, stopping her.

Hana furrows her brows.

"You rest," Zarya says in a comforting voice.

Hana realizes what Zarya has in mind, and she nods.

Her heart falls into a painful pace of anticipation and curiosity and soaring need when Zarya reaches and lifts the hem of Hana's loose shirt, then pulls down her panties.

She's slow. She pauses briefly, and it's clear how she's making sure Hana wants this.

Hana wants this, wants to escape overthinking, so she parts her legs to allow Zarya some space.

She's well aware of the heat creeping to her neck and cheeks, but Zarya's confident movement makes Hana numb with relief already. She keeps Hana's panties at her bent knees, and pushes her face between her legs.

Zarya kisses both her buttocks, she caresses her thighs and she paints Hana with the warmth of her mouth and the tenderness of her touch, and in no time, vaguely, Hana realizes that this intimacy isn't sexual in nature.

It's healing, just like Zarya's told her.

It's a tight fit, but that makes Hana's arousal surge wildly.

Hana has to bite her lip when whimpers gather embarrassingly fast.

But then Zarya kisses her pussy and Hana mewls unabashedly.

It gets wetter quickly, Zarya laps at her slit and captures her clit in deep kisses that draw trembles to seize her frame.

Zarya keeps her settled with gentle strength, which leaves Hana jerking her hips in growing need.

The movement makes the mech creak a little, but it sounds so loud in the empty storage, and it makes Hana so worried. That's when a feeble voice tells her it only feels loud because it's quiet around them. Because there are only the sound of her restrained gasps and moans, and Zarya's eager efforts.

Zarya buries her face into her pussy, her nose pokes at her butthole but Zarya doesn't seem to care. She only hums in what feels like approval.

Hana loses it then; she groans in pleasure and thrusts wantonly in any way she can. Now, she's completely uncaring of how inappropriate this moment is because ease is finally washing away her anxiety and worries.

When she comes, Zarya's mouth is welcoming and eager still, and her hands are gentle and loving still. And when the aftershocks finally subside and Hana slumps with a sigh of relief, Zarya pulls her panties up and adjusts her clothes properly.

"Good?"

Hana mewls in an attempt to answer. Then she gathers her strength, and clears her throat. "Yes," she says, "yes." She clears her throat and exits her mech.

The scent of her arousal is thick in the air, the space between where she lands and where Zarya's still standing, apparently to make sure Hana can stand on her feet, is filled with Zarya's warmth.

It was a good call because Hana lands properly but loses her balance immediately.

_Her legs are shaking._

Zarya's hands on her hips keep her steady.

"Really good," Hana whispers, skin prickling with a tingling of returning desire and a lingering sense of gratitude.

It drives her heart mad and her stomach twisting with embarrassment and nervousness.

"Your turn now," Hana whispers.

"You do not have to, Hana."

"I want to," Hana replies, turning.

She finds Zarya composed, but then she realizes that her cheeks are tinted with pink and her eyes darker than ever.

She finds her wetness glistening on her chin.

"Sex takes two," Hana adds, pouting uncontrollably because she doesn't want Zarya to think she doesn't return favors.

"I currently do not seek gentle and slow chase of pleasure," Zarya says in a quiet voice. Prominently quiet.

Hana sinks to her knees. "And?" Hana asks, keeping their eyes locked.

Her reply stirs up something within the older woman, Hana notices it in the tension catching her frame.

Zarya unbuckles her belt and lowers her trousers with resolve and silence, and despite what she just said, she _gently_ lays her hand on the back of Hana's head.

She doesn't pull.

She waits as Hana takes her all in.

As Hana takes in the sight of her strong and alluring body.

The weight of Zarya's hand on her head is warm and somehow someway presses softly right against her pussy.

Hana feels a wave of arousal gush out of her pussy. She meets Zarya's eyes one last time, then plunges her face between Zarya's big thighs.

Zarya's been waiting for her to take the first move, Hana realizes when Zarya takes the lead and adjusts the angle as she pleases.

Hana moans — wetness and mellowness and heat pressing onto her face — but eagerly follows the older woman's lead. She eagerly lets her hold her head firmly so that she can fuck her face properly.

It should make Hana feel ashamed, a weak thought lingers, what happened a moment ago and what's happening now, but Zarya's deep growls and choked up, unfamiliar words are distracting, while Zarya's steady and rough thrusts eventually squeeze her between her legs that Hana has to clutch onto her thighs for support and focus on nothing but her breathing and the movement of her mouth.

When she opens her mouth and lays her tongue out and Zarya jerks and fucks her harder for a few minutes, Hana thinks that she's doing a pretty good job.

Her heart swells with unexpected pride and gladness because she's pleasuring Zarya the same she's pleasured her, and her groin tingles and her pussy clenches as a sudden orgasm hits.

Hana whimpers but doesn't stop, and that's how Zarya comes hard into her mouth. Gush after gush of hot arousal, delivered with hard thrusts that's far from painful because Zarya makes sure to support her neck and keep her in a comfortable angle.

Zarya takes her time to calm down, whispering, "very well, Hana." It's her usual strong voice, tinted with her familiar and sweet gentleness and respect. "Very well."

  
Hana can only feel content and pleasure then. As she kisses Zarya's pussy and licks her clean, as Zarya caresses her head, the only thought lingering on her mind is that her squad has won. They are safe and her home is safe.

They'll live for another day and, if it comes to it, fight for another victory.


End file.
